Der Vater meiner Schwester
Der Vater meiner Schwester ist ein deutscher Fernsehfilm aus dem Jahr 2005 des Regisseurs Christoph Stark. Die Dramedy mit Ludwig Blochberger, Katharina Schüttler, Christian Berkel in den Haupt- und indirekt genannten Titelrollen, beschäftigt sich mit dem Erwachsenwerden zweier Halbgeschwister und ihrem Vater und der Entdeckung der besagten Verwandtschaft. Handlung Ein Junger Mann namens Paul hat nur noch seine Mutter. Sein Vater ist vor seiner Geburt gestorben. Mit 17 Jahren versuchte er mit einem Linienflug nach Indien zu kommen, denn dort soll das Grab seines Vaters liegen, der dort im ärztlichen Einsatz an einer Seuche gestorben ist. Doch die Polizei verhinderte seinen Abflug und brachte ihn wieder nach Haus zu seiner Mutter. Durch diesen Ausreißversuch hatte er seine erste Lehrstelle verloren. Nun drei Jahre später sind es noch ungefähr zwei Wochen bis zur Abschlussprüfung seiner zweiten Lehre als Koch, als seine Mutter, die bald heiraten wird, ihm ein Geständnis macht. Sie hat all die Jahre gelogen. Pauls Vater ist nicht gestorben, er lebt ganz in der Nähe und praktiziert als Arzt in einem örtlichen Krankenhaus. Der verstörte Paul macht sich bald darauf auf und trifft seinen Vater. Aber das Zusammentreffen verläuft nicht so wie er es erhofft hatte. Sein Vater Klaus Merbold, zwar nett und freundlich, schildert ihm die schwierige Situation in der er sich befände. Er habe bald nach dem Zusammensein mit Pauls Mutter eine neue Frau kennengelernt und mit ihr eine Familie gegründet. Seine Ehefrau wisse nichts von einem unehelichen Sohn. Sollte sich dies ändern, so befürchtet er, dass diese ihn verlassen könnte. Das Treffen endet ohne dass sie ihre Adressen ausgetauscht oder das sie ein neues Treffen vereinbart haben. Für Pauls Vater scheint die Sache erledigt zu sein. Paul beginnt jedoch, nach diesem nicht gerade erbaulichen Erlebnis, dem Vater nachzuspionieren und erfährt so, dass dieser eine Tochter hat. Als Klaus Merbold seine Tochter mit dem Auto in die Stadt bringt, fährt Paul mit seinem Motorrad hinterher. Er läuft ihr in eine Boutique nach und wird plötzlich von ihr, hinsichtlich einer Jacke, als vermeintlicher Verkäufer angesprochen. Da eine Jacke, für die sie sich interessiert, wohl nicht in ihrer Größe vorhanden ist, rät er ihr zum Kauf einer roten Jacke, die sie dann auch sogleich anprobiert und mit Zufriedenheit kauft. Bald nach dem er seine etwas jüngere Halbschwester Susa kennengelernt hat trifft er sie ungeplant in seinem Stammlokal wieder. Seine Halbschwester verliebt sich in ihn ohne zu ahnen, dass er ihr Halbbruder ist. Susa ignoriert das Paul offensichtlich interesse an seiner Kollegin der Köchin Lucy hat und begreift nicht das Paul nur glücklich ist, sie, seine Halbschwester, kennenzulernen, durch die er eine Verbindung zum Vater erlangt. Paul wünscht sich ein noch besseres Verhältnis zur Familie Merbold und lädt deshalb Susa mit ihren Eltern zum Essen ein. Paul, von seiner Mutter wissend, dass sein Vater Geflügel liebt, bereitet als Hauptgang Wachteln vor. In der nun folgenden Schlüsselszene des Filmes treffen die Hauptbeteiligten an Pauls Mittagstisch zusammen. Der überraschend in diese Situation geratene Klaus Merbold passt dies überhaupt nicht, muss aber, um sich nicht zu verraten, mitspielen. Susas Mutter neugierig wer Paul ist, erfährt im Gespräch von ihm, dass sich sein Vater nicht um ihn kümmert, da dieser eine Familie hat, die von ihm nichts wisse und von ihm nichts erfahren soll. Sussa und ihre Mutter sind entsetzt und verurteilen diesen feigen Vater, ohne zu ahnen um wen es sich bei diesem handelt. Klaus Merbold zum Stumm sein verurteilt, wird jedoch verständnisvoll von Paul, mit versteckter Belustigung, verteidigt. Paul entwickelt jedoch immer mehr Züge zu Rache. Durch Susas Liebe zu Paul kommt es schließlich zur Eskalation. Susa drängt Paul mit ihr fortzulaufen und die beiden verlassen die Stadt. In einem Dorf, in einer Gastwirtschaft machen sie halt. Susa versucht Paul zu verführen. Aber Paul verständigt unbemerkt seinen Vater der heraneilt. Der Vater ist in Rage und findet seine Tochter frisch geduscht und entkleidet in einem der Gästezimmer. Paul jagt er fort. Er befürchtet dass Paul sich an seine Tochter vergangen habe. Im Streitgespräch mit seiner Tochter kommt die Wahrheit ans Tageslicht. Paul sei ihr Halbbruder. Merbolds Frau erfährt in Folge ebenfalls die Wahrheit. Nach einer Zeit des schweigens, zeigt sich aber, dass sie zu ihrem Mann hält. Susa ist weiterhin depremiert und muss begreifen, dasss Paul sie immer nur als Schwester gesehen hat. Am Ende des Films sucht Klaus Merbold seinen Sohn in dessen Stammlokal auf und spielt Kicker mit ihm und zeigt damit erstmals wirkliches Interesse an ihm. Produktionshintergrund Der Film wurde von der teamWorx Produktion für Kino und Fernsehen GmbH im Auftrag des Bayerischen Fernsehens, des Südwestrundfunks und in Zusammenarbeit mit ARTE hergestellt. Die Drehorte des Films lagen in Ampfing und München. The Internet Movie Database - Drehorte für: Der Vater meiner Schwester (2005) (TV) Erfolge Seine Premiere hatte der Film auf dem Filmfest München am 26. Juni 2005. Evangelische Kirche in Deutschland - Der Vater meiner Schwester (Drama) Der Film wurde erstmals am Dienstag den 23. August 2005 um 22.55 Uhr auf ARTE gesendet,arte.de Der Vater meiner Schwester in Frankreich unter dem Titel: „L'intrigant“ (nach dem deutschen Arbeitstitel: „Der Verführer“).The Internet Movie Database - Starttermine für: Der Vater meiner Schwester (2005) (TV) Der Film wurde mehrfach im Fernsehen wiederholt.beispielsweise am: Mittwoch, 8. März 2006 um 20.15 Uhr auf der ARD, am Samstag, 13. Februar 2010 um 21.40 auf Arte und am Samstag, 20. Februar 2010 um 14.30 auf Arte; siehe: Evangelische Kirche in Deutschland - Der Vater meiner Schwester (Drama) Ludwig Blochberger wurde für den Undine Award als bester jugendlicher Charakterdarsteller nominiert (2005). Die Casterin Nessie Nesslauer wurde 2006 für den Adolf Grimme Preis vorgeschlagen. Dieser Vorschlag galt unter anderem auch ihrer Besetzungsarbeit beim besagten Film: „Der Vater meiner Schwester“.Berliner Zeitung – Gut gemeinte Lügen Kritiken „Die Story ist nicht unbedingt neu und gleicht der einer Telenovela. Differenzierenderweise verzichtet der Film aber auf Kitschelemente und stellt eine glaubwürdige Dramatik in den Vordergrund. Auch die Darsteller stehen sich in Nichts nach und überzeugen in ihrer Position. Besonders Ludwig Blochberger verleiht dem Film eine beklemmende, schon fast melancholische Stimmung. ... Insgesamt ein gut konstruiertes Drama, welches durch fähige Darsteller und einen ausgewogenen Spannungsbogen besticht.“ (Quelle: Die Kritiker: "Der Vater meiner Schwester" - Redakteur: Andreas Markhauser; Zugriff: 21. Februar 2010) Ein bedrückender Film: Ludwig Blochberger und Katharina Schüttler in "Der Vater meiner Schwester" ... Aber der von Christoph Stark sensibel inszenierte Fernsehfilm "Der Vater meiner Schwester" ist nicht allein ein Film über die kollektive Vereinsamung in unserer modernen Patchwork-Gesellschaft. Es ist vor allem ein Film über falsche Rücksichtnahmen und die fatale Langzeitwirkung gut gemeinter Lügen. ... Ein im besten Sinne theatrales Spiel, wie man es in dieser Intensität im Fernsehen nur noch selten sieht. ... (Quelle: Berliner Zeitung – Gut gemeinte Lügen; Zugriff: 21. Februar 2010) Ungenauigkeiten * Paul, der Koch werden will und im Grunde mit höherer Bildung nicht viel zu tun hat, liest des öfteren im Buch Bildung. Alles, was man wissen muß von Dietrich Schwanitz. In einer der Szenen scheint er sich auf das Buch zu berufen als er behauptet, Goethe habe am Tag 3 Liter Wein getrunken. Im besagten Buch steht aber in Wahrheit an keiner Stelle das Goethe 3 Liter Wein getrunken hat. Die besagte fragwürdige Behauptung wurde vermutlich aus dramaturgischen Gründen im Film eingefügt. * Susa schreit ihren Vater an und behauptet, dass es Halbgeschwistern in Deutschland erlaubt sei miteinander Kinder zu zeugen. Richtig ist, in wie weit in einem solchen Fall eine inzestiöse Straftat im Sinne deutscher Gesetze vorliegt ist nur umstritten, es liegt somit keine Erlaubnis vor. Auch dieser Filmfehler könnte aus dramaturgischen Gründen eingefügt worden sein. Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen Weblinks * * Online-Filmdatenbank – Der Vater meiner Schwester Kategorie:Filmtitel 2005